


Dog Days

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Seven in the morning was usually the time you were either sleeping or having a boiled egg or two, watching the sunrise through the window of your condominium and contemplating. Being a professional composer left ample time for contemplating, and it was one of your favorite activities. But, instead of snoozing or munching an egg, you were standing in front of Yoshiko Tsushima’s door, too afraid to knock.Again.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and riko is a useless lesbian

It was that time of day again.

 

Seven in the morning was usually the time you were either sleeping or having a boiled egg or two, watching the sunrise through the window of your condominium and contemplating. Being a professional composer left ample time for contemplating, and it was one of your favorite activities. But, instead of snoozing or munching an egg, you were standing in front of Yoshiko Tsushima’s door, too afraid to knock. 

 

Again.

 

For weeks, you had been doing the same thing: getting up at six, pacing around your house and preparing yourself to go over Yoshiko’s house for a whole hour.  _ You could use the spare change, _ you told yourself.  _ You need to get out of the house, _ you insisted.  _ And most of all, you need to see Yocchan. _

 

Yoshiko was odd, but friendly. You had fallen in love with her fallen angel persona, along with the mushy interior that it covered up. She was a classic beauty, with consuming magenta eyes and navy hair. A bit shorter than you, but she had a personality that could swallow you both whole. She was a painter and a curator at the local museum, and while she was hardly ever serious, a deep conversation or two revealed her appreciation for the fine arts, something you respected wholeheartedly. She was clumsy, too, something she handed off to “Yohane”, as she liked to call herself. She was quirky, gorgeous, and perfect.

 

Perfect, except for the giant Golden Retriever that lurked around her house like the  _ plague. _

 

You had first met him (and her) when you were on one of your walks. You were the slightly obnoxious kind of artist that went through unconventional means to get your inspiration, and that included walking at almost hideous hours of morning and night when you couldn’t quite decide on the right tune. They were standing on the street corner, under a beaming lamppost. It was seven in the morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise.

 

“Come on, you damn dog,” Yoshiko snarled. Even when she was standing above a beast, even when her voice was dripping with malice, she sounded absolutely  _ angelic. _ You weren’t sure you could compose something as good as that. “I’ve gotta be to the museum in thirty, so do your thing so we can go inside!”

 

Every day for weeks, you went out at the same time, catching a glimpse of her whining to her dog. He seemed to be taking his sweet time, sniffing trees and lifting his leg before changing his mind and sniffing again.

 

Then, one day, she said the magic words: “One day, I’m gonna just get a dog walker and be done with this.”

 

You saw your chance, and you went for it, like the lustful fool you were. Why do fools fall in love, you wondered, as you walked over to her. The dog turned to you, but you kept walking. No, no, you weren’t going to let some  _ mutt _ distract you from this. “Excuse me, ma’am?” She looked up, a bit tired and cranky, but curious all the same. “I overheard you saying you needed a dog walker.”

 

The little beast drooled onto your shoe. Lovely. 

 

“Good gods above, you bet I do! I don’t mind him taking his time in the evenings, but when I’ve gotta be to work...” 

 

Yoshiko sighed, exasperated, and before you could psych yourself out, you landed your second punch. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind. I love dogs!”

 

God, you hated dogs. You really couldn’t believe it, how much could one dog drool? It looked like a fucking waterfall! You tried not to vomit as Yoshiko smiled. “Seriously? I hope you wouldn’t mind something so early. After all, a little demon like you needs their rest.”

 

_ A little what? _ “No, really, it’s fine,” you said, grinning. “I work at home, anyway, so I can just sleep whenever I want, pretty much. I’m Riko, by the way. Riko Sakurauchi.”

 

You stuck your hand out, and she shook it with the hand that wasn’t holding the leash to that stupid dog. “This is Killer! And you may call me...Yohane.” Oh, yes, you were right before. That voice was absolutely delicious. It was so sexy that you ignored the fact that she introduced her dog first, and also that his name was Killer. Weird, but negligible. “Do you mind coming to my house after I’m done here?”

 

And so it was. Yoshiko insisted on paying you, despite your refusals, but the money didn’t even matter. For a couple of minutes before and after the walk, you’d have coffee with her as she prepared for the day, and you learned much more about her than you ever dreamed you would. She was a year younger than you, and the fallen angel persona was something she had never quite grown out of. You were glad. During one of her rants, she dubbed you “Lily”, a name that you spent many a night fantasizing about. At first, you switched between Yoshiko and Yohane, but you decided to settle in the middle, and you started calling her Yocchan. The first time you said it, she squeaked a little, and turned pink. That face is stamped in your memory.

 

But still...Killer was there.

 

Sometimes you almost forgot you had to walk the thing until he started to circle around you, whimpering. You would grab the leash and some potty bags, and then he’d drag you around the block, barking and panting. With Yoshiko, he was so relaxed, and gentle, but it seemed like when you were on the other end of the leash, he was a bat out of hell. He was the reason you had to stand in front of Yoshiko’s door and mumble reassurances to yourself before you could even knock. Killer was quite fond of you, too, licking and drooling and...ugh. 

 

But it seemed like that appeal got you the Yoshiko stamp of approval. As he slurped up water after a hot summer walk, Yoshiko giggled and set down a cold cup of lemonade in front of you. “I can admire a little demon who’s admired by my dog, you know. He’s quite picky.”

 

You never thought you’d be thanking a dog for getting in with a chick, let alone a dog that wasn’t yours. Not that you’d have one, anyway.

 

Then again, you weren’t quite...in, yet. There had been a fair amount of flirting, which was usually interrupted by Killer barking at you or trying to climb in Yoshiko’s lap (which, in your opinion, only cemented the fact that dogs were stupid. Any intelligent creature could see that they were too big for something like that). You weren’t quite in, but you were close enough, and it was only an amount of time before you got your date.

 

So, there you were, heart racing from fear and love. After your usual preparation, you finally raised your hand to knock. The second your fist hit the door, Killer was barking like crazy at the door. You grimaced, but you immediately brightened when Yoshiko swung the door open, smiling tiredly. “Welcome, Lily. How are you this morning?”

 

“Good, Yocchan. And  _ hello, _ Killer.” You reached down to pet him, hoping you weren’t too stiff. He sure seemed to enjoy it. You stepped past his wiggling form to walk in, and Yoshiko closed the door behind you.

 

“Coffee?” She offered. “I’ve got a little leeway today, so we’re not in a big hurry.”

 

_ Yes! Yes! Yes! _ “Sure,” you said coolly, taking a seat at the dining room table. Killer draped himself across your feet. 

 

Yoshiko went into the kitchen and grabbed the pot and a mug, pouring you some coffee and then fixing it up. She knew exactly how you liked your coffee by then, and that was so damn hot to you. Everything she did was hot, really, but knowing how you liked your coffee? Impeccable. She set it down in front of you, then took a seat across from you, a glimmer in her eye. Killer shifted over to her, instead choosing to lay at her feet.  _ See if I care. _ “So, little demon, I notice Killer has taken to you quite a lot. I must admit...I find myself taken by your charms as well.”

 

_ Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Keep saying stuff like that. Please. _ “I-is that so? I enjoy your company too, Y-Yocchan.”

 

You were upset at your nervous stammering, but Yohane’s grin only grew wider. “Excellent. Then...I don’t expect I’ll be turned down, if I were to ask you to get dinner with me?”

 

There it was. The prize. You had been waiting for that, for  _ forever. _ It was worth it. You weren’t even thinking about Killer or his scary, sharp teeth or his stupid, smelly, drooly maw. No, you weren’t. You had finally scored a  _ date _ with  _ Yohane. _ “Of-of course not! I’d be delighted to!”

 

“That’s great!” You could hear some of the real Yoshiko seeping into her voice out of excitement. You nearly melted. Damn, she was adorable and sexy at the same time... “Because I’ve got the perfect place to go. There’s this dog-friendly restaurant that just opened down the street, and I’ve just been dying to go. You love dogs, too, right?! It’ll be awesome.”

 

No.

 

“Just you...”

 

No. No, no, no.

 

“And me...”

 

Please, God, no...

 

“And Killer!”

 

Fuck.

 

You looked underneath the table. Killer looked up at you, a big doggy grin on his face. You could tell he was looking forward to a long,  _ long _ evening of getting acquainted with you! You forced a smile onto your face. You were nearly shaking with excitement. Or fear. Or both. "That sounds...like heaven. I can't wait!"

 

You had to find a way to cancel. Definitely. Perhaps you'd miraculously contract the flu, or break an ankle, or maybe... "I can't wait either, Lily. I'm so happy to be going...e-especially with you." 

 

...Or, maybe, just this once, you'd pull through.


End file.
